


Doors Opening, Ground Floor, Going Down

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Being Upset, Emotions, Hugs, M/M, Poly!Queen Week 2019, tender love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Freddie gets mad over a game and storms off. Lucky he has his boys to 'comfort' him.As in they tease him and poke fun at him, not that kind of comfort get your mind out of the gutter.





	Doors Opening, Ground Floor, Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (or any kind of board game) tournament & someone is crying softly from their room and the others investigate who it is

They had decide to have a chill 'house' party that friday in their flat. They were already the four of them living there plus another five guests. Maire-Helena had brought a tarot deck and they had decided they want to play a card game. Trouble was none of them knew a game that could be played with nine people.

Fortunately brilliant and ingenious Deaky had thought of splitting the deck into the trump card and the regular 52 deck, leaving the knights aside. Now with two decks, five played Rummy while four played Elevator. Freddie was in those playing Elevator. 

He'd never played the game, having never played with trump cards before, and he wasn't sure he liked this game. At the beginning, on the higher floors, when the players had the most cards in hand, he liked it; it was a game of strategy and skill. But as the floors lowered and they had fewer and fewer cards in their hands, it became more and more a game of pure luck. Worse than the fact that he felt like he could do little to help himself was how much choice he felt like he had over his fate.

Unlike with games like Ludo that were completely the lucky of the dice every round, Elevator made you feel like you had power of your fate. At the start of every round you were to bet but as the game progressed you had less and less knowledge, knowledge which without, there was no way to make a reasonable wager. 

Freddie was getting more and more frustrated as what seemed like a strategy game became more and more trival. He couldn't help but grinding his teeth. Freddie had won the first rounds easily and now was losing seemingly every round. Brian wasn't paying attention as he played to his boyfriend's rising fury. Freddie was tied for first when they 'arrived at the ground floor.' For the last round of the game, the player was not to look at their card but instead place it on their forehead and purely guess based on what the others had.

Freddie placed his bet and lost. In just one round, one stupid useless round, completely trivially, by sheer poor fortune he had lost. He couldn't stand being here anymore. In their jam-packed living room, stuffy from so many people all smoking. 

He also didn't want anyone to see how *childish* he was being about a stupid dumb game. He was hurt but for no good reason. He was sure no one would even notice him slipping away. When he closed their bedroom door, he felt tears prick at his eyes, which made him all the more frustrated at this sign of how upset he was over something so *silly*. And the more frustrated he grew, the more he felt his tears threaten.

He felt like a dramatic damsel as he threw himself on their bed, heaving with dry sobs. Just this morning he had awoken here in Roger's arms and they had kissed and snuggled before leaving the toasty cocoon of their bed. The night before the four of them had made passionate love to each other, he had been surrounded by the three boys that cared the most about him in the world. 

Freddie cried harder, this was so foolish, he didn't even know what had him so upset. He had just felt so alone in that crowd of people that were supposed to be his friends. He cried until he felt a little better. He rolled into his back, leaving a large tear stain on the quilt. He stared at the ceiling. 

Deaky had thought it a good idea to gift their astrophysicist with some glow-in-the-dark stick-on stars. Roger had been offended not be treated to such a gift so Deaky had cut out a woman laying on a Mustang in only her bikini. When Roger, by far the most bisexual member of their four-ete most interested in women, had seen it he had laughed so hard he cried. They had, in fact, all found it so funny that they'd left her up there and had named her Deborah. 

Even now it made Freddie smile, he carefully wiping his face of the tears and blew his nose. There is a quiet sound as the door opened and Deaky slipped in before closing the door and flopping on the bed besides Freddie. "God, parties can be so exhausting. I know they are our friends and it's nice to see them all but I feel so done. I know I'm just feel a little drained and after resting briefly I'll be good to go again but right now I could just kick them all out. At least Roger is enjoying himself," Deaky complained to the ceiling.

Deaky was very honest and blunt about being introverted. Freddie wanted to be extroverted, he did love parties and being the center of attention, but honestly he found it tiring after a while needing to recharge 'alone.' Sometimes alone-alone, and sometimes alone meant being in a human sandwich with his dear boys.

"I don't- I don't even know why I'm so upset," Freddie said curling up into John's side and resting his head over John's chest. He could feel the steady breaths expanding John's chest and slow beating of his heart. John smelt deliciously of the vodka they'd been downing.

Deaky curled an arm around him, "I don't know either but I'm not surprised. It seems to have been building for a while, one little annoying thing after another, until it's too much and the camel's back breaks."

"Argh," Fred agreeds as he pulled at a loose thread of Deaky's fancy blouse. Deaky prefered his soft baggy pullovers most days in still but he's allowed Freddie to get him all of the latest in glam fashion. "Still, that was childish of me."

"Please tell me you also threw a drink in Brian's face."

Freddie couldn't help the laughter that exploded out of him, loudly in the quiet dim room. With such force it made him sit up. "What? No! Did Roger-?"

Deaky shook his head, "For once it wasn't Roger. It was some girl. Apparently he'd been leading her on, like making-out or whatever. She thought there could be more, she didn't know he was 'involved.'" Deaky uses air-quotes on the last statement as Freddie turns to finally look at him and Deaky does a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

But then he sees Freddie's face, eyes red and swallow from crying, and sits up to catch Freddie's face in his hands. "Fred, what's happened? Are you alright?"

Freddie waves his hand as those to dismiss it but then let's Deaky pull him into a hug which Freddie melts into. There's nowhere he feels more loved and care for than in his boyfriends embraces. "I'm fine. I'm fine now. Today was just- It's been a long week and seemingly nothing's gonna right- I was just upset over nothing but - the straw that broke the camel's back, yeah? It just was a little too much- Fucking bullshit game."

Deaky laughed softly as he rubbed Freddie's back firmly. Is this how cats felt when petted? No wonder they purred, this felt amazing. "Did you lose?" Deaky teases quietly.

Freddie reared back and playful poked Deaky in the side, "That's not the - And no I did not lose, I was second- That game was bullshit, completely arbitrary."

"Is Freddie mad because he didn't win?" Roger voice comes from behind them, he has a large stain down his front. Did he also get a drink thrown in his face? Maybe it was best that Freddie had retreated to the safety of their room.

"That's besides the point, darling," Freddie glared at Roger but it was hard to remain angry at the stripping beauty. 

"Freddie says he's mad because it was a game of luck."

Roger shrugs shirtlessly. "Then we'll invest in some game of wit or strategy. Would you rather play chess or trivial pursuit?"

"I quite like mastermind," Brian said from where he'd eased through the door. 

Deaky rolled his eyes, "I'm so shocked. No guys, no chess, no mastermind, no two-player games. At least four players and then we can at least double-up and play at eight."

Freddie thought about it as he found that he felt like himself again. He had calmed, the angry rage that hadn't burned so much as simmered was gone, and he found that in Deaky's embrace he was loose-limbed and relaxed, "How about scrabble?"

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how I wrote Freddie's reaction I really like the game elevator and if you know how to play (like have literally played it more than once) it is a game of strategy you can win and one of my favorite games.


End file.
